KIM POSSIBLE: Our Future
by ShadowKP1
Summary: Whatever happened after STD. Well the lives of Kim and Ron shall continue in this fic. Characters return, Kim and Ron's romance goes farther, a brand new villain, someone goes missing and character death. RonXKim NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

After what happened in the Other Trilogy I have restarted my works of writing. So I am now working on this story and a pokemon story. Both of them will be updated one after each other. This takes place right after So The Drama

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show. They are owned by Disney. I only own the fanfiction I write.

KIM POSSIBLE: OUR FUTURE

PROLOGUE

They Kissed

They Kissed

The two students of Middleton High, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable kissed. They kissed under the disco lights of the dance floor. While it wasn't that romantic, hey they had been friends for 12 years. Now the two loved each other in a passionate kiss.

However, all good things do have to come to an end. They broke the kiss, breathing in air. The two lovers looked into each others eyes.

"Ron"

"Kim". Said the two lovers as they softly danced. The two had just saved the world "Again" from the clutches of evil itself.

As other couples danced themselfes Kim's best friend Monique was holding Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat. Monique watched the two lovers dance very passionately. The lovers than set themselves on the same table Monique and Rufus was at.

"So girl, you two are boyfrined and girlfriend now" Asked Monique who knew eventually this would happen.

"Uh doy Monique" replied Ron.

"Come on Ronnie let's walkie walk" asked Kim.

Kim and Ron walked out of the gym doors and past a angry Bonnie who was not happy whatsoever.

As Kim and Ron walked while Ron brought his motor-scooter with him the two teens felt the sense of love. Before there was no love but now the love between them had bellossomed into a delicate flower. Rufus on the other hand had fell asleep in Ron's comfy pants pocket. Their life was perfect, nothing could go wrong.

"Or could it"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

On top of Middleton High stood one figure. It was very late so there was no way you could see who he or she was or what the figure was wearing. However he took the two teenagers in interset. Knowing that they would have to be elimanted.

"MWAWAWAWAWAWAWA" laughed the evil figure.

As he or she watched the two lovers walk to their houses and off to sleep they would go.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Well first off all the figure is not Shadtic from the failed Other trilogy. Who is he or she I won't say. I can tell you that the figure will play a important role in the lvies of Kim and Ron. But you're just going to have to wait to figure out how.

Now this might have been short but hey, it's a Prolgue. These chapters are going to get better. You just wait and see.

Well review this story my wonderful readers.

Next Chapter: Talking to the parents. 


	2. Talking to The Parents

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Previously in KIM POSSIBLE: Our Future

Well the relationship of Kim and Ron has kicked off. However who is this mysterious figure and what is he/she after. And how will he/she effect our heroes lifes.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

KIM POSSIBLE: Our Future

Chapter 1: Talking To The Parents

Kim had the most wonderful dream. She and Ron we're at a lake surronded by trees and flowers. She was wearing a blue shirt with purple capri pants. Ron for some reason was sound asleep only wearing his boxers.

When Kim woke up she smelt the aroma of pancakes with rich maple syrup. She also saw two blue eyes looking at her.

"So Kimmie how was the night"?

"Excellent mom. Ron and I danced, we kissed"

Of course Kim couldn't finish her sentence for she was hugged by her happy mother.

"oh Kimmie that was so wonderful. So you wan't breakfest?"

Kim looked at the plate of pancakes and bacon. She nodded and soon the food was eaten.  
She got out of bed and cahnged her clothes. She wore a dark red short sleeve shirt along with purple pants. She wen't downstairs only to face someone. Her father!

"So Kim, what did you do last night"?

"Not much dad, saved the world, danced with Ron and we're in love now! YAY!

It took 12 seconds for James to respond however he did...by fainting onto the floor.

"Don't worry Kimmie. Said her mother as she walked down the stairs You should have seen your father when I told him I was pregnant with you. CRASH

There was a crash at the door. Kim opened it to see Ron fall onto the floor with Rufus getting out of his pocket and into Kim's pants pocket. Kim and Mrs. DR P then revived Ron and James which took some difficulty.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The figure from last night was on a house. He had a dark black shirt, with black hair.  
Red pants matched the ruby he had around his neck.

"So Kimberley. Your love life has blossommed. Too bad that it won't matter. Once you have to face me. MWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA" he laughed evilly. The man looked into the window and saw the figure of Monique getting dressed.

Monique was someone who always took fashion into account. She had a dark red shirt on and black slacks. Black socks where on her feet but before she could leave the man crashed in from her window.

Monique didn't have a chance to do anything for the man grabbed her and jumped down to the gprund. He chained Monique up in a red Coverette and drove southward.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Well how was this chapter readers. Things are soon gonna heat up. And this has been T  
rated.

NEXT CHAPTER

As Kim and Ron search for Monique a character from Kimmie's past returns. Plus what will be this man's next move.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

Thank you

Page

Twila Starla

For reviewing

NEXT CHAPTER

Searching for a friend and the return 


	3. To search for a friend

Previously in KIM POSSIBLE: Our Future

As Kim and Ron's relationship continues, Kim's best friend Monique is kidnapped by someone who is perparing to do something do Kim Possible.

-  
KIM POSSIBLE: Our Future Chapter 2: To search for a friend

Our two lovers Kim and Ron walked among the streets of Middleton. They looked around and saw the farmilar homes, parks and coffee houses. However a police car pulled up beside them and came out an officer.

"Kim Possible, I am Deupty Jordan Tomtit. Something has happened, you two have to come with me."

And without any questions Kim and Ron got into the police car and the car sped off.

"Is my family okay. Are they okay"! Asked Kim.

"Yes Kim your family is all right. However something is wrong" replied Jordan who turned his attention to the road.

Kim was worried about whatever was going on however she noticed Rufus sleeping on her shoulder. She patted the little naked mole rat and wondered what was going on.

Somewhere around 5 minutes later Jordan pulled up at a police station. Jordan took them into a office on the 3rd floor. Kim was worried the whole way while Rufus's teeth was chattering.

"Okay short story short at 8:49 AM a womn named Mrs. Terila"

"whoa stop. Terila is Moniques last name guys" said Kim.

"Yes. And Mrs. Terila reported that a breakin occured and her daughter, Monique was reported gone!"

"So wait MONIQUE IS MISSING" Panicked Ron.

Kim wasn't feeling all that well herself. "So do we need to send out like a search team or something" asked Kim.

"Now Kim that is a very important thing to do at this point. We are actually setting up a search team as we speak."

Oh thank you Jordan, thank you" thanked Kim.

"Miss Possible, it is what we do". "Oh and one other thing. The mother reported seeing scortch marks around the outside of the hole".

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

James Timothy Possible was a nice father. He was busy as a rocket scientist at the space center. And he always loved his kids, however there was some letting go issues but that doesn't really have to do with this story

Of course at around 10:50 AM a taxi pulled up in front of the Possible's house. James wondered why a taxi would be would be outside his house. Curiously he walked onto the driveway as the door of the taxi opened.

"Joss"?

"Uncle Jim. Something terrable has happened. I need cousin Kim's help!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Around 20 miles west of Middleton in a remote area was a house. Inside this house was Monique tied to shacles that we're tied to a board. Her captor did not look friendly as he looked at porn on the internet.

"All right who are you, you maniac" demanaded Monique.

"Well you can just call me Shaveno and I will have fun with you tonight as Shaveno's hands lti up on fire.

Only screams could be heard as Shaveno did something horrible to Monique.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

So you guys like. Why this chapter was later than usual was for I had to fill in some gaps to fufill my promise on longer chapters. Plus I wanted to make it better than the last chapter. But don't worry the next chapter shall be up as soon as I can put it up.

Next chapter: As Kim and Ron try to find Monique, Joss has very terrible news to share and will make things worse. And what is with Shaveno.  
Thanks to the rewiers who reviewed the last chapter.

Twila Starla

Romantic Cancer 


	4. What happened: Part 1

Previously in KIM POSSIBLE: Our Future

Well the relationship of our two heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable has kicked off. However the mysterious Shaveno who has been watching Kim and Ron has also kidnapped Monique and had done something very horrible to her.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Chapter 3: What happened Part 1

Where Chapter 2 last left off.

"Joss"

"Hi uncle James" said the little version/cousin of Kimmie. "You need to know something."

"Well then come in" replied James.

Joss came in to the Possible Household and sat down onto the couch while James sat onto the other side of the couch. James could also see Joss was crying so he gave her a kleenex.

"Thank you uncle James. I should tell..you what happened. However your not gonna like it".

As Joss told what happened to James, James also started crying and his face became pale.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Bonnie looked through her scrapbook and saw her cheerleading pictures and Kim in them.

"Why does she always beat me. I'm so much better and yet she's dating that loser Stoppable. If there was only a way to get back at her." Bonnie thought that in her mind. Little did she know that answer would come very soon.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim and Ron walked down the sidewalk of their neighborhood. They we're both worried about Monique and that scortch mark on Monique's bedroom wall meant that things we're bad. Kim and Ron we're on the driveway of the Possible Household when they kissed again.

"Oh KP"

"Oh Ronnie sweetie"

Ron had never heard Kim call him sweetie before but it was sweet to be called that. THey wen't inside when they saw Joss.

"Joss"

"Joss"

"Ah"? Asked Rufus.

"Cousin Kim" Joss said as she hugged Kim and cuddled "There's something I need to you, espically Kim. Hi Rufus." She added as she pulled the naked mole rat out of Ron's pocket and hugged him.

"So Joss, what do you have to tell me exactly" asked Kim.

"Well you should sit down first for it isn't good." replied James.

Kim and Ron sat down and Joss started talking.

"Okay around yesterday it was just me, dad and the horses when there was a loud boom. Inside the fire which the boom had started was some kind of man with black hair and scary red eyes". Rufus had hid in Kim's pocket due to the scaryness of the story so far.

"Then"...

Ding dong

"I'll get that" as Kim opened the door to find.

"MONIQUE"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Well I hope you guys and girls liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

Next Chapter: Monique is at Kim's house but why and how badly injuried is she. Plus the rest of Joss's story is revealed and it isn't good. Plus Kim is now Shaveno's next target.

Next chapter: What happened Part 2

Thanks to all my reviewers to reviewed last chapter

Romantic-Cancer 


	5. What happened: Part 2

Previously in KIM POSSIBLE: Our Future

Well the relationship of each other isn't the only thing on the minds of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Monique was kidnapped but now at Kim's door. Joss has also returned and has told part of her story and it doesn't look good. Plus what is Shaveno excatly up to.

-  
"Monique"!

As Kim opened her door she saw Monique and she collapsed into her arms.

"Monique"

"Monique"

"Who"? Joss asked Ron. "Well Monqiue is a friend who was kidnapped but I gu..

Then of course Kim, Ron, Joss, Rufus and James got a good look at Monique. Her clothes looked like they had been shredded. Her face was bloody and burnt and so we're her arms and legs. Kim layed Monique onto the couch. Ron nearly fainted.

"Kim KIM KIM!"

Monique snugelled next to Kim as the 5 of them we're now on the couch. Ron gave Monique a cold, wet cloth to cover a blood spot on her arm and to stop the flow of tears in her eyes.

"Was I interuppting something. Cause you can continue"

"Okay" replied Joss. "Now the man with black hair destroyed the ranch in a horrifying rage. He blazed daddy in fire and nearly killed him. I don't know where he is now." James was crying his head off and Rufus had snuggelled next to Kim.

"I wen't here VIA taxi cause I thought you Kim, could beat this evil man." Joss cried and wen't into Kim's arms.

"Wait did the guy have a red shirt" Monique asked".

"Umm yeah. Did he do something to you?"

"THAT'S THE GUY WHO KIDNAPPED ME! He blasted the wall of my room, kidnapped me,  
and took me 20 miles away to a rural house. He then blazed me on light fire and strapped me down. He grabbed a..sword..and sliced my right arm slowly and ..and."

"Go on" Kim said

"raped me and drove me to here."

"HE WHAT. ALL RIGHT WHAT'S THIS GUY'S NAME!"

He called himself Shaveno and says he's after you next Kim".

"Okay, Okay. Monique did he say where he would be."

"Honetsly no"

Kim's mom walks in

"Mom, mom Monique's here. We've got to get her to the hospital. She's been..raped"

"WHAT. Okay let's go!" Monique your in the back"

As the 6 six of them got into the car Mrs. Possible wondered why Joss was here.

"Joss sweety why are you"

Story is told to Mrs. Possible

"Okay then we'll look into that. Monique I know this might be hard but was it oral or physical sex."

"Both. And it's really something I would rather not go into"

"Is it safe to listen now" said both Joss and Ron as they took their fingers out of their ears.

However no answer was said for the ground began to rumble and soon lave burst out of the ground.

"AAAHHH LAVA"

"Yeah uuhh uuh lava!" Rufus faints on Kim's lap.

The 6 of them could only watch as something could be seen in the lava.

-  
Well do you think going rape to poor Mo-mo was allright. Did you like the chapter and what happened.

Next Chapter: Shaveno makes his debut. As the 6 have to fight this maniac. But can they beat him.

Next Chapter: Versus Shaveno Part 1

Thanks to the reviewers of last chapter

Romantic-Cancer

Iron Obsidian

Twila Starla 


	6. Versus Shaveno: Part 1

Okay now it's time to reply to the wonderful reviews I got for last chapter.

Twila starla yeah I had a feeling raping Mo-mo may have gone too far.

Romantic-Cancer, Kim and the rest now hate Shaveno so this fight against him. Well read on.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

KIM POSSIBLE: Our Future Chapter 5: Versus Shaveno Part 1

As the moving pillar of lava steamed and came down a figure came into view. He had dark black hair, red eyes,  
a ruby beatbuckle, black pants and a red and black coat covering a black shirt.

"Kim that is Shaveno" Joss told her.

"Yes that's who I am. So you're Kim Possible, the one I have sook out, the one I wan't to rape and slaughter."

"Whoa whoa whoa first before we fight I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable you might not remember my name but..."

He couldn't finish his sentence for Shaveno fired two blasts of fire. One at Ron and the other at the van causing it to explode. Shaveno walked into the blazing van and realized that wither they escaped or died in the blast, though he doubted it.

"BOOYAH" Shaveno heard has he was kicked from Ron who seemed to have recovered from the fire blast but Shaveno grabbed his right leg and twisted him around to throw him into a running Monique. Kim on the other hand was about to use her grapple gun when a Shaveno turned around and a pillar of lava rose in front of Kimmie.

Joss on the other hand was running away with Rufus and Mrs Dr. Possible as they saw another neighbourhood.

"We're safe Andrea but what about cousin Kim?"

"Now Joss, Kim can take care of herself" BOOM as another explosion was blasted as more lava bursted out of the ground catching the attention of several members of the neighbourhood.

James was scared for his Kimmie-Cub and for what the hell was happening. James decided to run back but lava was creaking from the ground below but at a slow rate.

Back to KP

Kim had started to right Shaveno in hand to hand combat and he was pretty darn skilled at it. Shaveno blocked every punch and kick KP threw at him and even when Ron joine the fray SHaveno threw Ron at Kim knocking them both to the ground.

"So this where you stand, you can't stop me so don't even try."

Monique while scared at Shaveno wanted to get revenge with this Shaveno guy but another pillar of lava blew up in front of her as Kim crashed into her knocking her out.

"OH MY GOD KIM"

"..." FYI No answer Monique was tired but lifted Kim up but failed as Ron was thrown too right next to her unconscious.

Back to Joss, Andrea and Rufus who saw Shaveno advancing in a direction as Andrea pulled something from a belt wrapped around her neck. The weapon was revealed to be a AK-47 Calibur handgun.

"Aunt Andrea where'd you get that?" "Yeah, yeah" added by Rufus.

"Something I would keep in emergencies." Of course right then and there a small earthquake rocked the ground as the ground became very...well hot

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Well I'm cliffhanging it right there. Well I think who guys know what to do by now. IT'S CALLED REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER.

Part 2 of Versus Shaveno is coming soon.

And thanks to the following for reviewing

Twila Starla

Romantic-Cancer 


	7. Versus Shaveno: Part 2

Now it is time to reply to all my wonderful reviews you guys give me for this fanfic.

Thanks again for the reviews Twila-Starla and I'm glad your still liking this story. However I know there is things I'm missing in my writing and I know you can point them out for me.

Okay Romantic-Cancer trust me their gonna get their revenge on Shaveno THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW.

How you might ask. Well do me a favor and read the last of this chapter.

Oh and this will be better than the past chapters I've written so far. How you might ask will just read.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

KIM POSSIBLE: OUR FUTURE Chapter 5: Versus Shaveno Part 2

Andrea always was a protective mother however now if it wasn't too late that was. "No I refuse to think that" Andrea said in her mind. "Joss let's go. This Shaveno creep is gonna get it."

As Andrea and Joss ran to where blasts of fire where coming out, gun in Andrea's hand, Monique was sturggling with carrying the unconscious Kim and Ron. "Monique I've got an idea for Rufus. Rufus." As the little naked mole rat turned around Ron whispered an idea too the little naked mole rat.

Shaveno looked around for the 3 he wanted to bloody murder. He lit his black gloves on fire to get ready to blast the fire at his targets. However he was jumped by the father of his main target. "YOU DIE" As Shaveno blasted fire at James blasting him back and knocking him unconsious. "Die NOAAHHHH" the serial killer screaming as something was biting his member.

"OW WHAT THE HELL" After Shaveno screamed he was kicked in the back, knocking him down and getting Rufus out of his boxers. Shaveno lunged at Kim now in a hand to hand combat with Shaveno getting the upper hand.

Back to Monique and a now conscious Ron who had met up with Joss and Andrea who was getting ready to shoot at Shaveno. "Umm Andrea where'd you get that" Ron asked.

Joss answered "Well it's only here for emergencys." At that time Kim and James we're both thrown in the same area they we're in.

"ALL RIGHT SHAVENO YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU WAN'T DEATHS THEN I'LL SHOW YOU DEATH!"

Rufus hid in the comfort of Ron's pocket as Shaveno came into view making James fall on Joss. "All right you wan't death THEN D..BANG

Shaveno never got to finish that sentence of his for Andrea pulled the trigger and shot Shaveno in the neck. But it didn't stop the serial killer.

"THAT Aaahh that hurt" as Shaveno doubled over in pain. A pit of lava did happen to form right below him and he wen't into it, gone from the view of who stopped him..for now.

"Well does everyone happen to okay" Kim asked. She then saw that only Ron and her mom we're conscious along with Mo-Mo.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The 4 who we're conscious did make it to the hostpital, carrying Joss and James but not before running into Wade and the Tweebs

"All right" "Spill"

"What happened" "To you guys"

"Well tweebs Monique got raped, we have another super-villain to worry about WHO NEARLY KILLED ALL OF US. But I'm glad to see you both and you to Wade."

"Sure I'll look into this new supervillain..what's his name?" "His name is Shaveno"

As the 9 wen't into the hospital doors and Andrea checked them in for burns and Monique's rape a cellphone rang.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Well anyone wan't to guess on who's cellphone is ringing and why, well it is very important.

I hope this chapter was better and you liked the revenge on Shaveno. But he will return in the sequel but I'm doing 2 other chapters to this fic.

Also why not give you the story title for the sequel.

Taking care of baby I'm not gonna say

Well review my wonderful readers and specluate on the sequel story title! 


	8. Recovery

Well now's that time where I reply to the wonderful reviews you guys give me.

Glad your still liking this Romantic-Cancer and I have settled on my true name now. It's ShadowKP1.

Now Twila-Starla Ron never said any cussing, it was Andrea who cussed at Shaveno. As for the detail I try to explain things as much detail as possible but I know I need work in that department but remember this. I am 13 so I'm not that experienced in writing but I should be a little more.

So in that sense I have decided to finish up this story with this chapter called Recovery and work on the sequel.

Note: I have given up on Pokemon XD 2: The rise of shadows so I can decicate more of my time now to this fic so you reviewers now can get chapters of my Kim Possible work faster.

So here it is people ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIM POSSIBLE: Our future Chapter 7: Recovery aka. final chapter

The ringing of the cellphone was quickly indentified to be Joss's cellphone. As everyone turned to Joss, Joss remembered that you can't talk on cellphones in this hospital, Joss exited the hospital.

Since that was over Kim, Ron, Andrea, Monique, James, the tweebs and Wade wen't to the reception desk. The women at the reception desk wanted to question the wounds,  
espically around Kim but she would let the more advanced doctors go into that.

As Andrea got them all into a room the tweebs we're a little curious to the wounds around their sister. "Tweebs there will be no.." "Hello there, I'm Doctor Suzabelle"  
Ron turned around to the doctor and blurted help. "OHGODHELPUSSHEWASRAPESWENEARLYDIED THANKSTOACOMPLETEFIREYPSYCHOANDHELPMONIQUE"!

Doctor Suzabelle took some note into what Ron told her and what Mrs Dr. Possible told her more clearly and checked her, Kim, Ron, Joss and James who he and Ron had taken the hardest of the damage from Shaveno. Dr. Suzabelle who revealed her name to be Teresa treated James and Ron for burns and damage to her arms. "Well your lucky, this Shaveno guy your talking about could have probalay done a lot worse."

Wade was still trying to analyze this along with cursing himself for not knowing about this Shaveno person. Although since they all knew that this Shaveno person took a bullet he wouldn't be bothering them for a long while, but they didn't know what else he could do since disappearing in a pit of lava was pretty darn weird however you look at it.

After nearly everyone was checked Andrea had recovered completely her and Dr. Suzabelle could look at Monique and her rape wounds. "Okay everyone I wan't all guys out of this room, no questions asked GOT IT." Monique demanded. Willingly the guys wen;t out, well except for Ron who had to be dragged out of the room and was looking like a idiot to match.

Once the guys got out Dr. Suzabelle and Andrea checked Monique's vagina for signs of damage from Shaveno's rape there. After Andrea checked that then she checked all other areas of Monique private area and came to the conclusion that Shaveno raped lightly for some reason. But of course as she came to that conclusion Dr. Suzabelle left the room while everybody came in sad.

"Okay Spill what happened". "Joss prehaps you should explain" Kim suggested.

"...Slim aka my daddy...is now deAD!" Joss cried as she jumped back into Kim's arms sobbing. James, tweebs and Andrea joined the hug while Andrea took Joss and cuddled her to sleep on the hospital bed.

Kim and Ron and wen't outside for a minute however.

"So alias Ron this is how our love life starts. My best friend gets raped, my uncle is dead. But we have each other. Still Ron why do I have that feeling that we haven't seen the last of that Shaveno guy?"

Ron and Rufus confused Ron wen't up to Kim. "Don't worry about it KP we can beat Shaveno and stop him. After all we are Team Possible."

"Yes we are" Those we're the last words of the night as our heroes embraced and kissed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well my first story in this planned series is completed. Alias the death is done, a new villain has entered our heroes lives Who will return. Now it's time to give out a imaginary gift to the writer who showed Something, Something, Something

And that winner is...ROMANTIC-CANCER! Now for your gift you can now rent out my crystal palace for 2 weeks and I've got you set up on a date with Kim and Bonnie.

So thanks to all who reviewed and placed this story in their alerts list and their favourites list. You don't know how much that truly means to me, so thank you.

NEXT STORY: Kim Possible: Baby Shego 


End file.
